Smooth Blaine
by hannah15687
Summary: Sad, funny, awkward and just un-dapper moments in Blaine Anderson's usually so put together life.
1. Chapter 1

"Please just five more minutes then we'll leave. " Kurt begged the bus-driver. It was Friday the 12th of December and the Warblers were all going on a field trip to New York to celebrate the upcoming winter vacation. Kurt had been so excited, he'd only been in New York once before and that time everything had gone great. This time though, didn't look equally as bright. Blaine was late and there was no way he'd go to New York without him, but the bus-driver didn't seem to be on the same page, or any page for that matter.

"Okay, but if he's not here then, we're leaving. Got it?" The driver muttered under his breath.

"Yes, yes. That you, thank you." Kurt squealed and made his way into the bus. There was no freaking way that he was waiting for his boyfriend outside. That'd be dangerously stupid considering to the cold weather and slippery ground.

"Stop with the excitement kid, it's depressing" The driver once again muttered under his breath but Kurt heard fully out well but he didn't care.

The minutes went by way too fast but just before the clock was about to show that it had gone five minutes a figure was spotted running towards the bus, carrying two bags and guitar case. Yeah, definitely Blaine.

Kurt ran out of the bus and towards his very late boyfriend but just as he was about to give Blaine a hug the said latter fell, guitar between his legs and nose into the ground. Kurt could hear a moan in pain and that immediately triggered the worrying mother inside of him to come out.

He firmly picked up the smaller boy from the ground and when Kurt saw his face he gasped in horror. It wasn't that bad just bad enough for someone terrified of blood to go insane, like himself. Blaine nose was bleeding terribly and his forehead as well. He slowly mad his way over to the bus with a weeping Blaine in his arms. Kurt swore that he could've heard laughter before he entered the buss but when they actually saw Blaine's face, the previous event didn't seem to amuse the Warblers anymore.

Oh god's and Holy crap's echoed through the bus as Kurt carried Blaine to the very back of the bus, making himself comfortable before placing a now sobbing Blaine in his lap.

"Shh- It's okay Blaine." Kurt said while desperately trying to stop the bleeding from Blaine's nose. "We all fall sometimes and I know it must hurt a lot but we have pain killers an-"

"It doesn't hurt. My face doesn't hurt Kurt why should it?" Blaine sobbed. Kurt just looked confused.

"Your face doesn't-Okay?"

"My heart hurts Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"You're not having a heart attack are you?" Kurt asked, hurriedly.

"NO!" Blaine shouted, causing a few people to turn around. "I think I broke my guitar" and then he lost it, sobbing into Kurt's blazer clad figure until Wes approached with two bags and a guitar case in his hands.

"Blaine-"Wes tried.

"No!" Blaine just answered, burying his face even further into Kurt's neck.

"The guitar's fine" Wes firmly said, causing Blaine's head to pipe up.

"Oh my God it didn't die!" A hand flew to his mouth, accidently touching his once again bleeding nose. "Ahhh" Blaine shouted as the pain bolted through his body.

"Blaine" Kurt said. "Your nose is bleeding again so just hold your hand still okay and Wes just left to get some toilet paper so we don't get blood everywhere." But Blaine jus stared at Kurt in shock.

"Blood-" he slurred. "Oh god."Blaine started, face going white. "I think I'm going to puke. Or faint. Or both." He once brought his hand to his mouth in pure horror.

"Someone get me a gag bad NOW or you're paying for a new uniform."Kurt shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you" Blaine whispered into Kurt´s now red ear.

"I love you t-OH GOD SPIDER!" Kurt yelled and immediately both he and Blaine leaped off Kurt's beautifully made bed.

"Where's it? "When Kurt didn't answer right away something snapped in Blain's head. "Kurt." He started out firmly, voice shaking just a, eehh who was he kidding,. A LOT. "If the spider's on me and bigger than the one we saw in your car last week you have to tell me." Kurt's mind immediately drifted off to the said evening in Kurt's car when Blaine somewhat had spotted the tiniest spider, apparently walking towards him in the car. Kurt had had to pull over just so Blaine could get out and throw up. He hadn't known how much of a issue fears could be to certain people and right now he didn't know if Blaine could handle knowing that the spider who at the moments was pacing up and down his spine was kind of a lot bigger that the one from a few days ago.

"Blaine honey,-" He said to the out freaked boy in front of him. He locked eyes with him but the fear in those beautiful hazel eyes was too much to handle. "There's a big spider on your back. Happy now"

"AHHH" Blaine yelled. "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE KURT. GET THE FREAKING SPIDER OFF ME" He cried out, bouncing up and down in a failed attempt of getting the spider away.

"Blaine sweetie, calm down" Kurt said firmly, walking towards Blaine.

"NO!" Blaine yelled once again before he disappeared out of Kurt's bedroom and by the sound of it, down the stairs. Kurt just chuckled slightly for himself. His boyfriend really was a dork but if he'd been all dapper and normal, Blaine wouldn't be Blaine an- Kurt's thoughts got interrupted when he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs.

"Blaine!" He hissed before practically running down the star just to find his boyfriend sprawled out on the floor.

"Fell. Down. The. Stair." Was all Blaine croaked out before plopping his head down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kurt hurriedly asked, rushing towards the obviously hurt boy.

"Is the spider dea-"Blaine couldn't finish the sentence because the pounding in his head was way too much to handle.

"OH GOD!" Kurt shouted and that certainly seemed to awake the entire house because at that moment Finn, Carole and his dad came rushing down the stairs.

"What the hell happened" Finn asked, walking slowly towards Blaine's figure.

"Yeah son. Why is Blaine lying on the floor at 4am in the morning" Burt asked, following Finn's lead.

"It's kind of a long story, well not really but let's just say that Blaine's a little bit arachnophobic"


	3. Theme parks are fun

Long time, no see. I honestly have amazing excuses for why I haven't been writing.. School's driving me bat-shit crazy and our teachers are just throwing homework at us. But now I'm back with another story about or favorite boys.

Enjoy:

"This is going to rock" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they were seated in the backseat of the Hudmel car, driving towards the local theme park.

"Stop with the excitement, it's driving me crazy" Kurt muttered in response, keeping a firm eye on his father. "Dad, for goddess sake, SLOW DOWN" Kurt yelled but his so called family just laughed. "Just wait 'till we all are laying on the ground, hurt and DEAD. Yeah, who'll be laughing then?" Kurt still muttered to no-one.

Blaine was very excited about this trip. Not only could he spend a whole day with Kurt and his nice and caring family but he also got to ride the awesome rides and who on earth didn't think that was awesome? Blaine had very well figured out that his boyfriend was one of those impossible stubborn people when it came to having fun. According to Kurt, hanging out in theme parks, laughing and screaming was not fun at all. In fact, he said it was irresistibly and unconditionally frustrating and unhealthy. "Do you know how unsafe those things are?"… Well, Blaine was tired of it. He was going to have fun today. With his boyfriend. Laughing and screaming. Yes he would…

When lunch time came around Kurt had let loose a little, enough to actually have ridden a few of the nice rides.

"I told you this would be fun" Blaine said with his mouth full of spaghetti, poking Kurt slightly in the ribs.

"Yeah you did. And I have to admit. It's actually a lot of fun." Kurt smiled sweetly at him before stealing an innocent kiss in the corner of Blaine's moth.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence as the two boys watched the rest of the family eat. It was fairly amusing watching Finn getting conduct lessons from Carole and Burt just eating like it he hadn't been eating for like five whole years.

"Hey Blaine, I wanna ride the death dragon." Kurt suddenly blurred out, grinning like a fool.

"Well you have certainly changed your mind. " Blaine smirked, trying to hide the panic behind the façade of hazel. "Are you sure though. It's a pretty rough ride." Blaine didn't expect to even get Kurt to ride ONE ride and now he wanted to go on the only one Blaine refused to even look at. Last time he'd thrown up on the kid next to him and he didn't want to risk that. Throwing up on Kurt's new Alexander McQueen was not something he'd like to experience.

"Yeah definitely, I love everything that goes fast and that makes you dizzy"

"You didn't this morning, but if you want to I guess I'm happy to offer you my awesome company" Kurt smiled and dragged Blaine away from the table. Oh crap, Blaine thought. We just ate.

Kurt was screaming, laughing and having fun. All the tings Blaine had wanted. Everything would have been great if it hadn't been for the nausea that bothered Blaine to death. He wouldn't be able to keep calm for much longer so he closed his eyes, praying that the freaking ride was over soon.

The ride finally stopped and Kurt laughed and climbed out of the seat, turning around to talk to Blaine when he realized that he was nowhere to be found. He frowned and continued out to the ground. He looked around, worry and confusion covering his angel-like face. He gazed all over the place until finally he recognized the pink button down shirt. He sighed and made his way over to the figure.

"Hey Blai-"Kurt stopped immediately when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "Blaine. Are you okay sweetie?" Blaine just shook his head and took deep, shaky breaths.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" he whispered and tears started forming in his beautiful eyes.

"Oh baby" Kurt sighed and put his arm around his boyfriend's tiny body. "Come on. Let's go find Dad and Carole so we can go home okay?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

They walked back to where they had eaten lunch and spotted his father and step mom. Hurrying over Kurt sat down and held Blaine's hand.

"Blaine's not feeling well, mind leaving?" Kurt asked and his dad and Carole just nodded sympathetically starting to leave just in time for Finn to get back, carrying another hamburger with way too much dressing for anyone partly human.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip away from his and when he turned around he say Blaine kneeling down, one arm around his stomach.

"Good job Finn" Kurt snorted before hurrying over to no his puking boyfriend. "Sshh" He whispered into Blaine's ear as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach.

After a few moments he finally looked up and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked with a slight smile on his precious face. He grabbed the sleeve of his new Alexander shirt and brought it up to Blaine's face, wiping the sick away.

"Yeah. Why did you wipe my face with your sleeve? That shirt's new Kurt" Blaine looked down in shame just to be held closer by Kurt.

"I did it because I love you more than any shirt in this world" Kurt smiled and planted a small kiss on Blaine's mouth.

Little did they know that both Burt and Carole were watching with proud smiles as Kurt helped Blaine.

"Did you see that? He just wiped away Blaine's sick with his new shirt" Carole almost screamed, so extremely happy to see her stepson fall even more in love each and every day.

"You know. I hadn't really realized how much Kurt actually loved Blaine until that moment. He wouldn't even be in our house that time Finn threw up after eating too much and now he's using his new shirt to clean Blaine off. If that's not love, then what is?"

Thanks for reading this crappy written chapter. I had 15 minutes to complete this so it sucked. But I guess it's better than no update at all. Am I right?

R&R, please?


End file.
